


Страшная тайна профессора Снейпа

by Klea_Strix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fantastic, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды ночью Поттер отправляется в Запретный Лес и там случайно узнает, кто скрывается под личиной злобного профессора Зельеварения…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страшная тайна профессора Снейпа

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anni (MariA)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anni+%28MariA%29).



Поттер крался по темным коридорам, проклиная свою невезучесть: надо же было так бездарно продуть Рону в подрывного дурака. Играли на желание, и это хорошо, что не на деньги, а то Мальчик-который-выжил рисковал спустить за один вечер все родительское состояние. Зато не пришлось бы тащиться в безлунную ночь в эту холодину.

Влюбленный Рон, готовый ради Герми на все, потребовал от проигравшего пойти в Запретный Лес и принести какую-то редкую траву, необходимую для какого-то супер-пупер зелья вечной красоты. Надо сказать, что Гермиона, выйдя из детского возраста, стала чересчур много заботиться о своей внешности, здоровом питании и окружающей ее красоте, при этом она не перестала быть жуткой всезнайкой, а посему от ее возросших требований страдали все. Теперь помимо постоянных напоминаний об уроках, экзаменах и самоопределении, слышались еще и сетования по поводу разорванных рубашек, грязных воротничков и лохматых голов. Она даже умудрилась наложить Рону на лицо «масочку» на основе цитрусов, на которые у бедняги была жутчайшая аллергия. Последняя ее «идея фикс» состояла в каком-то замороченном зелье, которое делает человека красивым и ухоженным, независимо от того, сколько времени он на это отводит. В каком женском журнале или, что еще хуже, пыльном манускрипте Гермиона это выискала, осталось неизвестным, но вот уже несколько недель она собирала редкие компоненты для своего проекта. Одна из них, травка с труднопроизносимым названием должна была расти в Запретном лесу, и найти ее можно было именно в первое новолуние марта. Доводы о том, что сейчас холодно и в лесу еще полно снега, в расчет не принимались. Как и то, что Гарри вовсе не представляет, как это растение выглядит и где именно его искать. Результатом препирательств было то, что его, одетого, с лопатой в одной руке и подробной инструкцией в другой, выставили за дверь гриффиндорской гостиной с напутствием – без травы не возвращаться.

На улице был зверский холод, от которого мантия-невидимка совсем не спасала. Плюнув на все меры предосторожности, он поймал уносимую сильным порывом ветра легкую материю, свернул ее наподобие шали и укутал голову, решив тем самым две задачи: сохранить папино наследство, а заодно хоть мозги согреть, пока вовсе не отмерзли вместе с ушами. Теперь, если бы он увидел себя со стороны, то понял, что лучшей маскировки и придумать было нельзя: по заснеженной тропинке в направление Леса двигался… человек без головы. Вскоре это чудо-юдо ступило под своды вековых деревьев.

— И где мне теперь искать это… чертово растение? — задался он все тем же животрепещущим вопросом и словно услышал голос Герми:

«Не у дороги же, тупица, двигай дальше».

Пришлось двигать. Если учесть, что ночь стояла безлунная, а ничего светлее, чем Люмос, на который сбегается добрая половина местной нечисти, под рукой не было, то можно было понять, что продвижение вперед сопровождалось трудностями, то и дело обозначавшимися нецензурными словечками.

С грехом пополам и площадной бранью, которой Золотой мальчик набрался у своего «любимого» кузена, он выбрался на поляну, где и решил начать поиски. В инструкции говорилось, что это растение любит зимовать под толстым слоем снега, а для жизни выбирает солнечные места. Пораскинув остатками не отмороженных и не отбитых за время игры в квиддич мозгов, Гарри решил, что стоит начать поиски с самого большого сугроба посреди поляны. Лопата в его руках замелькала, разбрасывая снег в разные стороны. Через несколько минут он почувствовал, что ему стало жарко. Посему одна за другой на снег отправились зимняя мантия, свитер и галстук.

Работа спорилась, и азарт подгонял не хуже холода, поэтому, наверное, Гарри через какое-то время забыл, ради чего он начал свою трудовую деятельность и, дойдя до промерзшей земли, принялся ковырять и ее. Преодолев первые полметра, юный землекоп почувствовал, что дело пошло лучше и с удвоенным усердием замахал своим орудием труда. Он даже не обратил внимания, что небо над его головой озарилось ярким светом и на поляну начала спускаться… летающая тарелка – большая, вся в сверкающих огнях, она бесшумно замерла прямо над ямой, где как трудолюбивый крот работал Гарри. Выпущенный из днища энергетический луч подхватил незадачливого ботаника, так и не прекратившего копать, и втянул его внутрь. Только когда лопата коснулась металлической поверхности пола, Гарри смог остановиться и оглядеться. Он находился в закрытом помещении белого цвета и на него с любопытством взирали странные существа непонятного вида.

— Вы кто? — нашел в себе силы спросить Гарри.

В ответ на него обрушилась какофония их свиста, щелканий и шипения. Заметив, что их не понимают, существа переглянулись и одно из них - серое с двумя парами рук, смутно напоминающее насекомое - подошло к какому-то агрегату, что-то подкрутило, что-то настроило, и после минуты невообразимого свиста аппарат выдал: «Мы из звездной системы Мада, планетарный номер 131674. Приветствуем тебя, брат». Гарри подумал, а не грохнуться ли в обморок, но тут все активизировались, засуетились, какие-то лампочки замигали, и вскоре рядом с ним материализовалась фигура в черном, в которой, к своему ужасу, гриффиндорец узнал… профессора Снейпа. Вот этого ему было достаточно, чтобы выполнить задуманный план и благополучно распрощаться с сознанием.

Когда оно пугливо заглянуло обратно, Гарри тихонько вздохнул и прислушался. Судя по всему, его захватчики стояли рядом и о чем-то беседовали. Так как наследник Гриффиндора не понимал ни слова, то разыгрывать обморок ему показалось нерезультативным. Он открыл глаза и обнаружил себя на столе в окружении всех этих инопланетян и профессора Снейпа… абсолютно голым! Один из исследователей человеческой анатомии дотянулся щупальцем до детородного органа лежащего перед ними образца и о чем-то спросил Снейпа. К ужасу Гарри тот ответил на странной смеси шипящих и свистящих звуков, но даже в таком варианте его речь звучала крайне язвительно. Но когда тонкие пальцы зельевара потянулись к исследуемому месту, мальчик набрал побольше воздуха и заорал во всю силу своих легких.

Всех будто ветром сдуло, разметало по разным сторонам. Этот, с щупальцами, рухнул замертво. Когда воздух в легких кончился и крик иссяк, пострадавшего унесли. Рядом с мальчиком остались лишь его первый «собеседник», кто-то странный, заросший, с крыльями и Снейп. Насекомоподобный вновь включил агрегат, и Гарри услышал уже знакомый механический голос:

«Мы не хотим причинить тебе вред, брат. Так что тебе нет нужды использовать против нас свое оружие».

— Оружие? — переспросил Гарри.

«Да. Мы не знаем, откуда ты узнал, о этом уязвимом месте, но ты ранил нашего брата Неша».

— Я не хотел, — искренне заверил Гарри. — Но пусть он впредь свои щупальца не распускает.

«Просим прощения. Наш брат Диок, говорит, что ты мог быть странной энергетически-протоплазменной формой жизни, но ты казался нам слишком материальным. Мы решили изучить неведомое явление, к тому же ты не казался живым».

— Это я не казался живым? — обиделся Гарри, когда все же понял, что его приняли за привидение. — Да я живее и реальнее вас.

— Готов поспорить, что я знаю этот голос, — произнес вдруг Снейп и внимательно присмотрелся к сидящему пред ним мальчику. — Поттер, неужели мои подозрения насчет Вас были оправданы и Вы, действительно, совершенно безголовы?

Гарри обескуражено помотал головой: она точно была на месте, только двигалась с трудом и голос «любимого» профессора звучал как-то не так. И тут до него дошло. Мантия-невидимка все еще надежно закутывал его голову!

— Простите, профессор! — промямлил он и начал разматывать ткань, являя свой незабвенный лик инопланетным захватчикам. Убедившись, кто перед ним сидит, профессор среагировал мгновенно:

— Сто баллов с Гриффиндора!

— За что?! — возмутился Гарри.

— За то, что бродите ночью, да еще в Запретном Лесу!

— Но вы же тут тоже бродите! — привел свой довод гриффиндорец.

— Вы меня не равняйте с собой! — прикрикнул Снейп на нахала.

— Тогда я расскажу, где и при каких обстоятельствах Вас встретил, — ответил на это юный шантажист.

На этот аргумент возразить было нечего. Профессор Снейп снова зашипел что-то своим друзьям. Их переговоры длились недолго.

— Что вы хотите, Поттер за свое молчание?

— Во-первых, никакого минуса, — начал выдвигать свои требования Гарри.

— А будет еще и во-вторых? — хмуро спросил Снейп.

— Будет, — пообещал ему Поттер. — Но все по порядку.

— Хорошо, никаких отнятых баллов. Надеюсь, добавить не попросите?

— Нет, профессор, — ответил нахал, сам пораженный своею щедростью. — Во-вторых, вы мне рассказываете, кто вы и что здесь делаете.

— Это переходит все границы! — возмутился Снейп.

— Или вы отвечаете мне, или этот же вопрос вам задает вся мировая общественность! — твердо заявил Гарри.

— Поттер, — задумчиво протянул алхимик, с уважением посматривая на гриффиндорца, — я не знаю, чему вы учились все эти годы, но шантаж у Вас получается великолепно. Пять баллов вам лично.

— Я внимательно слушаю, — не дал тот сбить себя с толку.

— Хорошо. Мы исследовательская экспедиция. Изучаем обитаемые миры.

— Похищаете людей? – грозно вопросил вечный Герой всея человечества.

— Нет, — отмахнулся Снейп и пояснил: — Внедряем своих разведчиков, изучаем общество и биологические виды в непосредственном контакте. Раз в несколько десятилетий мы отправляем данные на родину и там уже решают перспективно сотрудничество или рекомендуется дальнейшее скрытое изучение, или же нужна полная изоляция.

— Значит вы разведчик?

— Да, - подтвердил Снейп и без того очевидное.

— И это не ваш истинный вид?

— Конечно же, нет! — рассерженно ответил инопланетянин. — Поттер, не притворяйтесь безнадежно тупым, вы только что доказали, что это далеко от истины.

— Тогда покажите свой истинный облик! — потребовал вошедший в раж нахал.

— И не просите!

— Или мне или в Министерстве Магии!

— Поттер, Вы пожалеете! — попытался угрожать лже-профессор, но безрезультатно.

— Не убедительно!

Снейп отошел к своим собратьям и опять о чем-то с ними зашипел, затем вернулся к мальчику.

— Хорошо, но только с одним условием.

— Каким? — теперь пришло время Гарри насторожиться.

— Вы покажите моим братьям, как функционирует человеческий репродуктивный орган.

— Чего? — не понял Гарри. В ответ Снейп очень выразительно посмотрел на ту часть тела мальчика, о которой только что говорил. Забывший о своей наготе юнец покраснел.

— Нет, никогда, — возмущено отверг он это предложение.

— Тогда никакого стриптиза с моей стороны, — с ухмылкой парировал Снейп и с интересом стал наблюдать, как в подопытном любопытство борется с природным смущением. Со значительным перевесом любопытство победило.

— Хорошо, но если Вы кому-нибудь скажете…

— Вы раскроете нашу тайну, — закончил за него слизеринский декан.

— Только Вы первый.

— Будь по-вашему.

Снейп отошел от стола, его фигура затянулась белой дымкой, а когда она рассеялась, перед Гарри оказалось странное существо с почти прозрачными крыльями. Оно могло бы служить иллюстрацией к рассказам об эльфах, если бы не было полночно-синего цвета и с хвостом вместо ног. Практически безволосую голову украшал гребень наподобие ирокезского, острые ушки двигались в разные стороны, реагируя на малейший источник шума. Большущие миндалевидные глаза привычного черного цвета вопрошающе смотрели на мальчика.

— Профессор? – переспросил тот, не веря собственным глазам.

— Ваша очередь, Поттер, — ответило существо до боли знакомым голосом.

«Что ж, назвался груздем…» — пронеслось в голове, и он, прикрыв глаза, сосредоточился на поставленной задаче. Когда ему почти уже удалось достичь нужного состояния, веки его непроизвольно приподнялись, и он увидел, как в такт его движениям подрагивают тонкие и очень длинные пальцы висящего над ним существа, темные губы растягиваются в хищной улыбке, демонстрируя пару острых клыков, между которых быстрой змейкой мелькает раздвоенный язык. Видение было столь пугающе-возбуждающим, что демонстрируемый подопытным процесс тут же подошел к своему логическому концу. Пока он приходил в себя от столь бурного оргазма, Снейп успел принять свою обычную форму и прошипеть ему на ухо:

— Поттер, а вы еще и извращенец!

— А вы педофил! — мгновенно отреагировал на выдвинутые обвинения раскрасневшийся юнец.

— Одевайтесь, — приказал все тот же строгий учитель. — Я отведу вас в школу.

— Значит, вы не улетаете? — на всякий случай поинтересовался Гарри.

— Принято решение продолжить изучение вашей планеты. Одевайтесь быстрее.

Натянув на себя все, что у него было из одежды, Гарри успел подхватить мантию-невидимку, прежде чем они с профессором оказались на земле.

— Вы так и пришли? - поинтересовался тот, глядя на замерзающего рядом мальчишку.

Поттер, наконец, вспомнил, что где-то тут под снегом должна быть его мантия и остальные теплые вещи. А заодно, что в кармане его брюк по-прежнему находится волшебная палочка.

На морозе вещи заледенели, и надевать их было сущим мучением. Понаблюдав за ужимками своего нерадивого ученика, профессор взял процесс под свой контроль, и через пару секунд мальчик стоял одетый в сухое и теплое. После этого они, наконец, двинулись в сторону дома.

— Профессор, - прервал молчание Гарри, — а сколько Вы находитесь уже на Земле?

Снейп сурово посмотрел на него, но все же ответил.

— Порядка дюжины лет.

— Тогда почему Вы сами не смогли продемонстрировать, как работает… — Тут Гарри замялся, не сумев подобрать нужного слова. — Ну, как это работает.

Снейп нахмурился, но по решительному виду своего визави понял, что ничего не поможет и ему придется отвечать и на этот вопрос, иначе снова понесется знакомая песня шантажиста.

— Потому что я не знаю.

— Двенадцать лет вы ни с кем…?! — искренне удивился Гарри, и Снейпу пришлось пояснять свою позицию.

— Я не мог показать себя неопытным, это могло навести на ненужные подозрения.

— Вы не умеете, — констатировал мальчишка.

— Да, я не умею! — взорвался уязвленный профессор. — Это все, Поттер? А теперь помолчите!

Широко шагая Снейп поспешил к замку, когда его настигло неожиданное предложение.

— Профессор, а хотите я вас научу?

Снейп остановился, как вкопанный. Он повернулся к мальчику и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. Не найдя в них ни капли насмешки, он кивнул и произнес:

— Вы все же извращенец, Поттер.

— Не больше, чем вы, — парировал тот. И они направились в Хогвартс, где их ждала теплая комната, весело горевший камин и еще одно интересное исследование.

**Author's Note:**

> Время написания: декабрь 2004 года


End file.
